1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an ejection mechanism for ejecting a display of the electronic device up to an inclined position.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as tablet computers do not come equipped with their own means to support the electronic device at different inclined angles. If a user wants to place the electronic device at a desired inclined angle, it is necessary to use an external mechanism or means. However, it is inconvenient for the user to always carry the external mechanism or means.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with means to overcome the described limitations.